This application represents applicant's ongoing efforts in the field of collecting, preparing, and dispensing components of biological adhesives.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,759,171 discloses a sprayer for fibrin glue configured with a pistol grip, barrel, and trigger, and adapted to hold two syringes containing the fibrin glue components. Activation of the trigger moves a plunger support, emptying the two syringes. Each syringe communicates with an outlet having an atomizer, and the atomizers are oriented to form the fibrin glue away from the tip of the sprayer, to prevent clogging.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,975,367 is directed to a hand-held dispenser for fibrin glue. The dispenser includes a spring-based rack that communicates with two syringes containing fibrin glue components such that the dispensed components may mix away from the tip of the dispenser. Drops or elongate lines of fibrin glue may be dispensed.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,077,447 reveals an apparatus, system and method for fractionating from whole blood, plasma, or other blood products the clotting factor known as fibrinogen, one component of a biological adhesive. A container is loaded with blood product containing fibrinogen, and the container is then put in registry with a heat transfer platen. The platen and container combination is rocked contemporaneously with temperature changes that induce a phase change in the blood product. The fibrinogen is then extracted from the container for subsequent use.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,274,090 B1 divulges an apparatus and method for preparing thrombin, another component of a biological adhesive. The thrombin component is extracted from donor plasma and converted to thrombin, while also removing contaminating proteins. Additionally, a system is described in which thrombin and adhesive and clotting proteins are simultaneously harvested from the same donor plasma, providing a more stable product than previously available. Both procedures occur in about one hour in a sterile environment, and are thereby optimized for use in a surgical setting.
WIPO application 00/74713A1 describes an improved thrombin processing unit that may be used with the methods revealed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,274,090 B1.